Secrets
by Dark'Angel'Lucia
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a secret but Stiles doesn't want to lie anymore, The pack knew all along and had a bet going of course Lydia being so smart she won. The sheriff doesn't approve but he comes around and Stiles wears glasses.


Everyone is over at Derek's except for Derek and Peter who have gone out to speak with Deaton about the new wolves that have entered town. Everybody is in the living room of the loft watching tv and Stiles is in Derek's room doing all his homework alone.

Stiles POV.

This is such a drag, I hate homework, my glasses feel so weird im not used to wearing them at all, Dad makes me wear my contacts but as he's out of town on business I cant get them as im still 17 even though im 18 in a month! This parental crap and bullshit why can't the grown ups trust us...Well knowing the kids out there that actually disobey the rules and stuff including me I do understand why but thats totally not that point and im rambling to myself again, ugh!

I sit here for another half hour grumbling and sighing at this chemistry homework, I used to be so good at chemistry but recent events have kept me behind! My phone chimes, I pick it up and its a text from Lydia, 'Everybody can hear you cursing at your homework bring it here and ill help or Jackson might just rip your head off :)' I chuckled at my phone grab my book and go to the living room, I notice Derek there but pretend not to, I hand my book to Lydia and she explains everything to me I give her a pained look, she sighed, she shuffles through her bag for a while, "Yknow I would ask our chemistry teacher for notes but im sure he will give me detention for the rest of my school life because he hates me that much, its so annoying! Ever since dad questioned him about the killings last year he has hated me...Even more than he already does, this is a nightmare im gonna fail everything!" Lydia glares at me, "Stiles you will not fail! You have me to tutor you in anything you need, ill be right here for you okay?" I give her a half smile and she hands me my books back and a book she got out, I open her book and see everything Harris has said even the exact words and her side notes, I squeal and hug her. "Oh my god! Lydia you saved me! I love you so much, in a friend way! Not in a lover way because you know im gay but thanks!" I hear her laugh as I run back to Derek room and dump everything on the bed.

I study more and read most of the notes till Derek walks in, I smile at him and he lays down beside me, I look down at him as im sitting up, "You okay?" he hums, it used to frustrate me so much not to know what he's thinking but getting to know him these past 2 years I know him more, I know what he's thinking about most of the time and its mostly family, the pack and me, he smiles at me I blush and turn back to my books, he closes them I glare at him "Derek I gotta study if I don't for sure I will fail!" He takes my books, I growl at him as best as I can and grab my book back, I throw it down on the bed and pin him to the bed, me legs either side of his waist and my hands pinning his, "Seriously if I fail im gonna blame you then ill tell my dad it was you distracting me, then tell him all the times you used to bully me" he glares, "Well he will understand how much of a shit you was, and would be totally on my side! You totally know it since your dads in the know about werewolf's and stuff he loves me more" I glare and pout at him since I know he's right he smirks at me.

We stay like that for a few moments I frown at him, he looks up at me worried "What? What's wrong?" I look into his eyes making sure he knows im serious, "Derek I don't wanna hide anymore, I don't wanna hide us, I know they can all hear us but I can't hide it anymore, Derek I love you, im in love with you and I just can't handle nobody knowing, I want everybody to know your mine and im yours. I read up about mates, I dunno if they are real but if they are I know what it all means and werewolf's mate for life and if im your mates im ready for that Derek, im ready to commit to you, give you everything! We've been hiding this for 6 months! Im surprised nobody has caught on, but im pretty sure there are bets!" Derek laughs at me and nods, "Yeah Lydia won" I roll my eyes, "Of course she did, but Derek im serious, im serious about you, us, everything we have and don't give me a lecture about I could do better because I can't trust me, and all I want is you, your it for me and I hope in it for you, so what do you say?" he pulls me into a deep passionate kiss, we pull back after awhile both smiling. "Yeah, I think its time, also mates are real and your mine, i've known for a while but didn't really know how to tell you, also for the record im in love with you too" I smile hugely and tackle him in kisses and hugs which is awkward since we are laying down, I lay my head on his chest, "So...for me to be your mate does that mean i've gotta, yknow turn?" he sighs, "Yeah, I know you don't want to but thats the only way, and it has to be on the full moon too" I nod, I don't want to be a werewolf no but if I get to be with Derek forever then I will take that chance.

We stay cuddled up for a few hours then my phone chimes, I get up and see its my dad calling I answer it, we stay on the phone for 20 mins catching up and he says he will be home in 2 days, I take my phone outside with me t get some peace alone with my dad so nobody hears, mainly incase he yells, "Dad there's something you need to know, for 6 months...Derek and I, well we have been dating" I hear my dad sigh on the other side of the phone, "Son I don't think thats a good idea, you know what he is, what he's done, been accused of, what he could do!" "Dad he's not done anything and those accusations were wrong! He was innocent and he would never hurt me, dad don't do this! Please!" My heart hammers in my chest, my eyes swell up with tears, I don't want my dad to try and break us apart id do against him but I would prefer his blessing, "Stiles your gonna get hurt! Look at his past relationships, how badly did they end!? I don't want you to be the next dead person in his life" "DAD! They were not his fault! You can't blame him for his 2 crazy ex's!" he interrupts "Yeah what about Paige, do you know about her" I grind my teeth, "Yes I know but that wasn't his fault he got tricked and she asked him to kill her! Its not his fault! Nothing is! You can't keep me away from him put yourself in my shoes what if somebody tried to do this with you and mum! Huh? Would you stay away like a good boy no! Because you told me you knew mum was the one and you loved her so much and you would never turn your back on her and I love Derek dad, I will never turn my back on him ever, and he will never hurt me because if he hurts me he hurts himself, Im his mate dad, and I will never leave him" It's silent for a few moments, my father sighs, "Okay, okay I understand where your coming from, but I want at least 2 dinners at home every week, got it?!" I smiled, "Yeah got it, great, thanks dad! Also, remember the day you get back, check out the date let me know what happening...Where you are? What were doing?" I hear him shuffle about, and then hear him take a breath, he hums, "Okay kiddo, right gotta shoot, night kid stay safe don't get into trouble" "I will night dad" We hang up, I stay outside for a while and watch the stars, I sit down and lean against the building.

After a while I look at my phone, its nearing midnight, I stifle a yawn and get up and go back inside, I see everyone now in the lounge all watching something on tv, I notice Derek on the 2 seater alone reading a book, I sit next to him and put my legs over his, he doesn't look at me but holds my hand, I blush and look away I catch Lydia smiling at us, I turn my attention to the tv I feel my eyes dropping, I try to stay awake, Derek shakes me, I look at him "Sty go to bed you look like death" I raise my eyebrow at him, "Gee thanks, such a nice compliment" I roll my eyes and get up and go into Derek room, I hear him sigh and follow me, I pick up all my stuff and put them on the side, I feel Derek's arms snake around me, "Your so grumpy when your tired yknow that?" I hum at him I turn in his arms and rest my head on his chest, I feel drained and a bit unwell, I feel dizzy and sick, I don't tell Derek this but he can probably feel it or smell it or whatever the weird werewolf's do, I look at him and kiss him before unlatching from him and stripping into my boxers, I crawl into bed, Derek comes over and feels my head, "I feel sick and dizzy if you wanna know" I mumble with my eye's closed, he makes a worried sound, and I feel his kiss my head and take my glasses off me, before I register anything else I fall asleep.

My eye's flutter open and I turn to look but I don't see Derek I frown and get out of bed, I pull on one of his shirts that hangs on me a bit but too tired to care. I walk out the room and int the lounge, everyone is here, I rub my eyes sleepily, I walk to the couches and sit on the 2 seater that is currently unattended, I curl up on it and watch everyone, Lydia and Jackson are studying quietly which is shocking because Jackson never studies, Allison and Scott are making out, no shock there and Cora and Isaac and watching the TV, I don't see Derek which makes me frown, I sigh and turn to watch the tv. I open my eye's some time later, I realise I must have fell asleep, I sit up and rub my eyes, I feel a headache coming on, I look around again and everyone is now watching the TV, Lydia notices im awake and comes and sits next to me, "You okay? You've been sleeping a lot" I nod at her, "Im fine, it's just I haven't really been sleeping and now theres no big bad after us it's like im catching up on sleep and i've been having to study a lot too, Finals are soon and if I fail I think I might actually cry" Lydia giggles and I smile at her, "Your'll be fine and like I said I wont ever let you fail!" "Okay okay! Anyway, where's Derek? I haven't seen him?" she gives a half smile, I suddenly become really worried, my heart speeds up, "Lydia, where is he?" she notices my panicked voice, "Stiles he's fine! He just had to go talk to your dad about something, he didn't say he left this morning early and hasn't been back yet" I look at the time and it's half 1 in the afternoon, Oh god what could have happened, did my dad kill him?! What if he killed him what would I do, I feel my eyes start to water, Lydia grabs my face, I look at her and notice everyone is now by our side, "Stiles its fine, im sure he's fine! Jackson ring Derek! Stiles calm down he will be fine! He wants your dad to accept you both thats why he went he heard your conversation with your dad, he doesn't want to come between you both understand that!" I nod slowly, I turn to look at Jackson who comes back into the room and passes me the phone I put it to my ear and my voice is shaky, "Hello?" "Stiles, baby, im fine completely fine, im sorry I should have told you I was going and updated you, everything is fine ill be home soon im so sorry!" I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and I give a small smile, "Okay, see you soon" I hang up before he could reply, Lydia gasps, I realise what I did and bit my lip, "Whoops, I didn't mean to do that" Scott laughs and then everyone joins in.

An hour later Derek comes in and sets bags down on the floor that look like mine, I raise an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing with those?" he gives me a small smile, I start to panic again, "Did he kick me out!" Derek's in front of my in an instant, "No! God no! He would never do that, I went over to talk to him about us and we spoke and got lunch and he gave me a bag of yours clothes that you could keep here and also more studying books for you, He also picked up some more Adderal for you" He wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and pulled back, "So, what did he say, yknow about us?" He sat next to me taking my hands, "It took a long time but he gives us his blessing with a lot of threats and a show of his gun" I raise my eyebrow at him, "Seriously? He showed you his gun, im gonna have words about that! Wait he's fine with it? Like completely fine?!" he nodded, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him, he kisses back and we pull away breathing heavily. Im so speechless and happy that my dad accepts us. My life is finally looking up, oh god I really hope I didn't just jinx that!


End file.
